Sariawan
by sasarada
Summary: Ketika wabah sariawan merajalela. / fict Gaje, humor tingkat 1 kali 10 pangkat minus 99999 / saya newbie nih, RnR? / Don't like don't read! / warn: tulisannya nge-bold semua ;( gomen


_**Sariawan**_

Kalau Naruto dan elemennya milik PakLek _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , maka cerita beserta komponennya milik _**Sasarada**_

**Don't Like Don't Read!  
DON'T COPY!**

 _ **Sariawan**_

Sementara Naruto mengikuti Shikamaru dengan watados, Shikamaru memasang wajah tegang. Di belakang mereka, Sasuke yang wajahnya tercetak dingin, mengikuti dengan langkahnya yang tegap, walau sebenarnya, sih, tadi malam ia salah posisi tidur. Matanya juga agak bengkak, tapi Uchiha selalu memiliki cara. Menyipitkan mata misalnya. Hal itu menjadi alasan gadis-gadis yang duduk di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati menjadi ambeien, antara ingin pup dan pip. Sasuke dengan wajah stoic dan mata ditajamkan menjadi bencana!

Langkah Shikamaru menuntun mereka menuju ruangan yang terpasang plang nama miring. Beberapa sudut plang itu bautnya terlepas secara misterius, nama S. Tsunade tertimpa sesuatu yang bening; namun, jika ditelusuri dengan teleskop(?), akan tampak lendir mukosa yang membantu proses pengunyahan dalam mulut.

Kalau yang ini Sasuke tahu, kebanyakan mereka akan keluar dari ruangan nista ini terkena hipertensi, cemas berlebihan, otak yang mendidih, hingga anafilaktik syok akut(?) Mukosa mulut mereka dengan suka hati mampir di papan plang bertuliskan Tsunade.

Naruto mendobrak pintu itu dengan keras. Tampaklah sosok makhluk muda jadi-jadian di depan pintu. Menatap mereka dengan melemaskan tangan.

GELEDEK GELEDEK!

Petir bersahut-sahutan, tanda hari mau kiamat. Naruto terpental beberapa meter, berakhir dengan kepala yang terdapat sisa-sisa tanah, bunga pucuk merah bersarang diatasnya, jangan tanyakan potnya. Keturunan Uchiha masih mode _stoic_. Shikamaru waspada.

"Pelupa, eh? Perlu kuingatkan?" Tsunade memandang mereka horror.

GELEDEK GELEDEK! Sepertinya suara ini menjadi mantra pemanggil Izrail.

Sasuke menyerahkan bungkusan yang di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu-yang-disebut-tugas. Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama, sedangkan Naruto sudah pingsan duluan.

 _ **Sariawan**_

"Setiap ruangan berbeda-beda simplisia, tetapi, tujuannya tetap satu jua," Obito menerangkan dengan toa yang diambilnya dari Masjid Universitas dengan suara yang lantang.

Insan yang berjumlah 80 orang itu mendengarkan dengan seksama, kecuali Shikmaru yang terantuk antuk di tempat duduknya.

"Satu ruangan, 10 simplisia. Ini untuk babak pertama, jika kalian tidak lulus, kalian akan mengulangi ujian ini dengan 30 simplisia!"

Tarikan napas para peserta seperti musik ansamble. Seakan mereka telah menelan pil yang membuat mereka alergi.

"Yang benar saja?!" Yamanaka Ino berteriak, berkoor dengan peserta lain. "Ujian cap apa ini?"

"Ino- _pig_!" Haruno Sakura, yang ada disana terganggu.

"Oi, Jidat! Kopikir ko lucu?! Kau hapalan 50 simplisia sampai mulutmu berbusa, tapi yang diujikan cuma 10? Kau mau mati?"

"Kau saja, Pig!"

Sudut jidat Ino berkerut-kerut menatap Sakura. "Ku akui otakmu mempunyai HD berukuran satu kali sepuluh pangkat sembilan sembilan-"

"Haaah! Sudah hentikan, _Pig_! Daripada mulutmu berbusa untuk berkompromi, lebih baik kau mengulangi lagi hapalanmu untuk jaga-jaga. Lagian kau mau melawan Tsunade-sama?"

Alis Yamanaka berkerut-kerut, tangannya mengepal. "Ku doakan kau sariawan karena simplisianya bulukan, Jidat!"

" _PIG!_ KAU!"

"APA, JIDAT?"

"Nomor urut 21, 32, 41 dan 52 ada di ruang 4!"

Sepertinya, keheningan yang baru saja mereka ciptakan akibat perdebatan singkat mereka memberikan Obito kesempatan untuk teriakannya sampai di telinga mereka.

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, mengatur napas. Tiba-tiba Ino berteriak.

"TIGA PULUH DUA ITU NOMOR URUTMU, BAKA!"

Sakura gelagapan melirik kartu pesertanya, dan setengah terdorong oleh Ino untuk mendekati ruangan yang ternyata ada di samping ruangan depan mereka.

"DAN SEMOGA KAU TIDAK LULUS KARENA SERUANGAN DENGAN SASUKE! HAHAHA!"

"E-eh?!" Sakura terhenti dan berbalik untuk membuktikan omongan Ino.

"Hn?" Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya mengantri menunggunya masuk.

 _Awas kau, pig! Shaaannnnaroooo!_

 _ **Sariawan**_

Sepertinya doa Yamanaka Ino terkabulkan, atau mungkin, bisa saja tidak. Do'a yang kedua tidak dikabulkan, tapi yang pertama?

Itulah sebabnya Sakura berada di ruangan ini. Dengan cacing perut yang sedari tadi orkesan.

Mendesah perih, Sakura mengaca lagi, bibirnya yang merah muda ranum, _matching_ dengan warna rambutnya kini nyaris tak berbentuk. Bibirnya pecah-pecah. Terbangun dengan keadaan seperti ini membuatnya prustasi. Bagaimana kalau sang pujaan melihatnya? Harga diri, woi, **harga dir** **i**!

Membuat Sakura tidak sarapan di pagi hari, Lidahnya terasa kebas. Yamanaka Ino, sang pemilik do'a cengengesan melihat bibir Sakura seperti sehabis makan gorengan seplastik. Salah sendiri mengoleskan liptint tebal-tebal!

Harapan Neng Sakura, sih, biar pecah-pecahnya tidak kelihatan. Tapi berkat teriakan Ino-babi itu, Sakura terbirit-birit ke toilet dan mencucinya dengan rinso. Air lah. Yakali.

Dan ternyata, pengumuman dari pengeras suara, membuatnya berani meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Anko- _sensei,_ melalui pengeras suara, menyuruh beberapa mahasiswa yang kemarin ujian praktek simplisia untuk pergi ke UKS, meminta obat tetes sariawan.

Nasib buruk menimpanya lagi. Obat tetes itu kempes. Sebanyak 5 bungkus obat bersarang di sampah, berikut botol-botolnya. Sakura keduluan dengan mahasiswa lain yang ternyata juga sariawan akibat simplisisa yang bulukan. Kabarnya sih, sebanyak separuh peserta yang terkena wabah itu.

 _Shannnarooooo!_

Entah berapa kalinya Sakura mengumpat, ujung tetesannya tak kunjung menetes pada bibir Sakura. _Emerald_ nya bergulir nyaris kero(?) akibat terus melirik tetesan biadab itu.

Sebenarnya mudah saja sih, bagi sakura untuk mengolesnya. Tapi, _ilfeel_ kali! Ini kan bekas orang-orang. Bukannya sembuh, malah bisa tambah parah. Bisa juga Sakura beli, tapi harus terima ketinggalan pelajaran Orochimaru, sensei killer. Yanasib yanasib.

 _Shaannnarooo!_

 _A week later~_

Tes!

 _Shannnaroooo!_

 _ **Sariawan**_

Istirahat ini benar-benar siksaan bagi Naruto. Dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua termasuk korban simplisia bulukan. Sebenarnya Sasuke malu, sih, mengakui bibirnya sariawan. Uchiha gitu loh!

Tapi sepandai-pandainya Uchiha bersembunyi, akhirnya tidak kembali(?) juga. Naruto tak menggubris sariawan yang bersaran di bibir dan di bawah lidah. Masa bodolah! Ramen dengan kepedasan level _maicih_ diembatnya juga.

Sementara Sasuke diam memandang onigirinya. Tidak sanggup makan, dan merasa agak kenyang sedikit kalau melihat Naruto memakan ramennya tanpa jeda. Padahal matanya berair. Kuah ramennya terkontaminasi dengan air matanya. Ingusnya nyaris menetes.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Cih! _Baka-dobe!_

Naruto menghabiskannya dengan secepat kilat. Tisu toilet yang nangkring di meja kantin ditariknya sampai habis untuk menampung lendir-lendir menjijikkannya.

"Tengteng tengteng~ Perhatian! Perhatian! Bagi penumpang kereta bertujuan Jakarta—tiiiit! KAKASHI!"

Pendengarnya mengernyit bingung. Apa-apa'an suara pengumuman tadi? Penumpang kereta?!

Cih.

Kemudian pengumuman itu muncul lagi.

"Perhatian! Untuk yang mulutnya bermasalah akibat ujian simplisia kemarin, silahkan hubungi UKS untuk meminta obatnya. Terimakasih!" suara Anko- _sensei_ salah satu petugas ujian kemarin, berkoar dan terdengar jelas.

 _Sepertinya tidak hanya mereka saja,_ batin Sasuke.

Naruto secepat kilat menggeret bungsu Uchiha itu.

 _ **Sariawan**_

Naruto telah sampai duluan. Sasuke berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Naruto yang menjelma sebagai musang di tengah jalan, dan berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya. Tersalip Naruto beberapa _lap._

Naruto dengan senyum yang nyaris menyembunyikan bulu matanya melihat Sakura berada disana. "Sakura- _chan_!"

"Oh, Naruto!" balas Sakura.

Ternyata di hadapan Sakura terdapat Kakashi- _sensei_ yang sedang membuka dompet tipisnya. Kakashi ikut mendongak.

"Kalau begitu kau saja Naruto!"

"Eh?"

 _ **Sariawan**_

Sasuke berpapasan dengan Naruto yang mengebut keluar dari UKS. Juga Kakashi yang menyapanya dengan singkat. Meski bingung, Sasuke memasuki UKS dan berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sasuke ingin menghilang saat itu juga menggunakan jutsunya, tapi Sakura sudah melihatnya.

Ya tuhan,... bagaimana dengan bibir Hayati?

"S-s-sasuke- _kun_?!" Sakura bangkit berdiri _salting._

Sudah terlanjur, ne, Sasuke?

"Hn."

Seharusnya Sasuke diam saja dan berpura-pura bukan salah satu dari mereka yang terkena korban wabah sariawan. Tapi, seakan Sakura sudah bisa menebak dan menembus pikirannya, ia berujar.

"Obat tetes sariawannya habis, Sasuke- _kun_. Yang terakhir baru kupakai. Sasuke- _kun_ tunggu sebentar lagi, Naruto sedang membelinya," Sakura tersenyum sampai mata.

"Hn."

"Eh?" bukankah Sakura tahu, bahwa balasan Sasuke adalah sinonim dengan kata 'iya'? tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati, melainkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya. Onix nya nyari berjarak se-inchi dari emeralnya.

"S-s-sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura mendadak berubah menjadi Hinata yang gagap, eh gugup.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, minta _kau_ saja."

"Eh?!"

 _ **Sariawan**_

Naruto tersenyum-senyum melihat kembalian uang yang dikasih Kakashi untuk membeli obat tetes sariawan di apotek Rumah Sakit Universitas. Seharusnya ia membeli 10, tapi dasar Naruto, ia hanya membeli separuhnya saja, dan uang kembaliannya kini di masukkan ke saku. Salah siapa Kakashi menyuruh Naruto.

Ramen Ichiraku~

Naruto yang senyum-senyum melihat bayangan ramen yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya membelalak melihat apa-yang-terjadi-di-ruang-UKS.

Badannya seketika panas dingin. Ia memang bukan anak kecil. Tapi jika disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini, seluruh sarafnya mati kaku!

Tangan Sasuke memegang pinggang Sakura, sedangkan tangan Sakura terkalung di leher Sasuke. Dan bibir Sakura seakan di **makan** Sasuke!

"T-te-teme!"

Sepertinya wabah mimisan akan datang.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Konichiwa, Minna-san!_

 _Ma'af ya, kalau ga jelas. Pertama kalinya buat FFN SasuSaku dan ngepost disini. kalau ada teori yang salah, ingatkan, ya._

 _Bener-bener ditunggu **review** nya._

 _Mohon dukungannya senpai!_

 _Arigatou._

 _ **OMAKE**_

"Tadaima~!"

"Okaeri, Naruto!"

Salam Naruto dijawab berseri-seri dari Kushina. Perempuan berambut merah itu tampaknya sedang menyetrika di ruangan baju.

Naruto bergegas menuju dapur. Tangannya mencari-cari rempah-rempah yang berada di etalase dapur. _Dimana Kaa-chan menyimpan barang-barang kuso itu?!_ Akhirnya, barang-barang yang dimaksud Naruto ketemu. Berada di etalase bagian bawah. Rempah-rempah nya lengkap. 10 bahan yang terdaftar sebagai tugasnya itu tersedia.

Laos, jahe, akar manis, kayu manis, _haaaah_ yang lainnya Naruto lupa. Tanpa hitungan, ia memasukkan rempah-rempah itu ke dalam plastik klip yang diambilnya di tas. Kemudian buru-buru keluar. Tinggal 10 menit lagi. Kalau tidak, tamatlah ia.

"N-naruto—"

"Ini penting, Kaa-chan!" teriak Naruto tak berhenti membalas ibunya.

Kushina yang selesai menyetrika itu kembali ke dapur dan melihat meja dapur yang berantakan. "Mau di apakan rempah-rempah menjamur itu?"


End file.
